Avatars in virtual worlds can have a wide range of business and social experiences. In fact, in some virtual worlds, such as Second Life® (a registered trademark of Linden Research, Inc.), the avatar-to-avatar business interactions and the virtual economy they generate, represent a significant portion of the experiences available in the virtual world. Just as in the real world, however, the increased complexity and depth of the business interactions available in virtual worlds pose obstacles to an avatar's ability to take full advantage of the opportunities available.
For example, where an avatar is interested in purchasing a class or type of product or service, as opposed to a specific product or service available from only one source, the avatar may need to visit or otherwise contact multiple vendors in order to obtain the best price or conditions. Where a large number of vendors of the product or service exist, it is often the case, as in the real world, that not every vendor will be contacted and, as a result, the prospective purchaser will not receive the best price or conditions available.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.